The American Dream
by jakeisafool
Summary: Team TARDIS (Amy, Rory and the Doctor) and Team 221B (Sherlock and John) are called by The Winchesters to help them with a case. However it somehow links all three gangs together.
1. Chapter 1

**this is the first time i've written a fic so sorry it's not the greatest :C maybe if you have any suggestions on improvements and stuff i'd be greatful, but enough of my waffle read da story.**

**London, England.**  
"John!" Sherlock called through the halls of 221B, "John!" He paced through the corridor, anxious yet excited about something. "John, I need to tell you something important!"  
"What do you want Sherlock Holmes?!" came a reply from up the stairs. He raced up to find John sat at the desk on his laptop. "Seriously Sherlock, you could have just come upstairs, i've been here this entire time."  
Sherlock seemed a bit taken aback, "You might not have been in and that would be enegry wasted on such a simple task when I could have simply shouted to see if you were in and if not, I would then have called your mobile."  
"So what was it that you wanted?"  
"Well, i recieved a telephone call earlier and it was from an old friend, he said there's trouble in Seattle and I said we'd be there tomorrow." Sherlock smiled, he knew exactly what John would reply with about him being implausible and wreckless, and how on earth were they going to get the money to get there.  
"Okay, fine. Let's go to America." John said, Sherlock's mouth wide open. "Yeah, let's go and help whoever it is that needs YOU so much. Let's just go down to the ATM and withdraw the money, oh wait. We don't have any money. How are we supposed to find the cash for this Sherlock? I mean seriously, it's stupid, it's idiotic, I mean it might not even be that important and we could go for nothing!" The smile returned to Sherlock's face.  
"Well John, that's why I contacted Mycroft and he booked us tickets on the next plane to Seattle, which departs in approximately... 50 minutes. And it won't be for nothing as they wouldn't have got in touch if it wasn't for something serious. They know how to handle themselves, they're big boys."  
"I guess I have no say in this, right let's pack, we're going to America!"

**Loch Ness, Scotland, 1953**  
"Amy, Rory! Get into the TARDIS. Quick!" The Doctor ran towards the blue blox. He finally reached the blue box just as two beams of energy hitting either side of his face. He fumbled quickly for the keys and tried to fit it in the Yale lock.  
"Just click your fingers you idiot!" Amy roared, "Remember you had it installed at The Library, you told us, so just do it!" Rory was running a little behind her shooting beams from his auton gun.  
"Amy, they're getting cloooooooser!"  
"Then ruuuuun faster!" The two of them finally reached the box and fell inside shutting the doors quickly behing them. The two of them stood up, straightened their clothes and acted as if nothing happened, bounding up to the console. Rory then looked at the Doctor is a quizical way.  
"What on earth just happened back there?" The Doctor looked at Rory as though he had 'IDIOT' written on his forehead.  
"That, was the plot to conceal the Loch Ness Monster from the prying eyes of humanity. Obviously." The Doctor turned away and went back to the console flicking switches and pressing dials. The hum of the TARDIS centre was ringing throughout the room as the box materialised into the time vortex. As Amy was looking around she noticed a envelope with a single white feather atop it.  
"Doctor, there's an letter here with a pigeon feather on it." The Doctor stopped and looked forward as if he'd just spotted something. Not turning to Amy he spoke to her.  
"And is this envelope light green and empty?" She opened it, Rory's head poking over her shoulder.  
"How did y- yes, yes it is." Amy and Rory looked at each other, bothing wondering the same thing, how did he know what colour it was when he didn't turn around. The Doctor jumped around very enthusiastically, taking the two companions by surprise. He clapped his hands and whacked a bell on the console and spoke to them.  
"Well, this seems we're going to the United States of America, we have a date with an angel."

**Toronto, Washington**  
"Do you think they'll show? I mean the Doc's a busy man do you think he got the message?" He turned to the other, raising an eyebrow.  
"'Course he got the message, Cas knows where to find him. And Holmes won't able to resist the letter I sent him, they'll come. Calm down you jerk."  
"Oi, bitch." A white light appeared in the back seats of the car and a man was seated there as if he had been the entire time.  
"The message was delivered, he knows to be there and he will be." Cas said to the two in the front seats of the '67 Impala.  
"Well then Dean, we best set up camp somewhere, Sherlock and Team TARDIS will be here in the morning." One guy said to the other, mimicking driving the whell of a car. Dean looked at him and shook his head.  
"Oh Sammy, you have a lot to learn." And the car trundled onwards further into the city, where they would wait for the two parties too arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Hunters rolled into the city, Cas became more impatient. He knew nothing of Sherlock so this was quite exciting for him, meeting a stranger Dean had never mentioned before and not knowing that he had even sent the letter. They were pulling upto the road they specified the meet up and there were two men already there awaiting the three of them. It was John and Sherlock. Sam left the car first and went upto the two of them.

"Hey, it's great to see you again. But this time you're on our turf." Sam said to Sherlock  
"Yes, because being away from London is such a burden Sam. I mean it would be, if I had any cases. I mean don't get me wrong, capitol of the England so there's an abundance of crime, but I can't deal with going to sort out petty robberies, it just seems too trivial." Sherlock retorted, John looking down at the ground as if he had never seen him in his entire life and muttered.

"Well Sherlock there have been many 'intrigueing' cases but you thought they were too easy, so don't come with the no cases crap." Sam looked at the two of them, he then had to pipe up to say something as they had gathered a new member since the last time they had met. "John, Sherlock. So, we've got a new person hunting with us and just so you know you might find him a bit..." He paused for a second trying tot hink of a word that would sum up Castiel's behavior. "...Odd. You see he's an angel, well he's cut off from heaven, but still. Angel." John's jaw dropped, he thought he was going insane. "An angel?" He thought, "Is this a code word for something like drugs smuggler?" Dean and Cas then left the Impala and joined the three on the sidewalk. John looked at the two of them trying to guess which one was the 'Angel' he thought it had to be the guy in the trench coat, seeing as the other guy was dressed in clothes quite similar to Sam. All three of them were quite tall, John felt like he shouldn't be there, like he was he human at a meeting of giants.

"Hello, you must be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." Castiel said to the Londoners. "My name is Castiel and I know that Sam has already told you what I am, I heard him from the car." The two of them looked quite shocked that he had heard them from the distance away from where they were but kept their mouths closed. "Oh and Sam, I don't appreciate being called odd, as I'm not that different from all of you." Sam looked away in embaressment, he forgot about the whole 'Celestial Being' stuff. Dean just stood there beaming to see Sherlock again, he walked towards him and embraced him tightly, Sherlock looking as though he was about to spontaniously combust. He didn't usually do affection like this, but Dean was his exception for he knew he couldn't escape it.

"The Doctor should be here about now. Cas this was the time you gave 'em wasn't it?" Dean said to Castiel, he simply nodded in response and Dean gave a little smile. "Awesome." Just as he said that a gust of wind blew up and a strange wheezing noise was heard, they all stood there, Sherlock and John's eyes opening wide as they knew this sound very well, in fact they had worked several cases with him. A blue box appeared at the corner and everyone turned to face it and out bound The Doctor, Rory and Amy all looking slightly disgruntled.  
"Doctor, you could have landed her a bit better. I wasn't expecting the huge bump as we landed, maybe you should give us crash helmets when we next land." A thick scottish accent shouted towards the Doctor.

"Well, excuse me Miss Pond, she's not up to her best form today. Next time, i'll give you a warning." He shouted back at her, Rory scowling at him.

"You do remember that me and Amy are MARRIED, don't you? She is now MRS WILLIAMS, not Pond anymore." He snapped. The Doctor simply just smiled, "Williams', Pond's. Same name, different letters, you know what I mean. But you two should meet Sam, Dean and Castiel." They both stopped in their tracks as they had just noticed that 5 very confused people were now looking at them. "Team Free Will, you have not met but i'm sure you're familiar with Sherlock and Watson, we worked with them a few months ago on the Cybermen underneath the River Thames. Yes? No? Maybe?" They nodded, and turned their attention back to the hunters. "Hello, I'm Amy and this is my useless husband Rory," she said to the boys, Rory doing a little wave as she was talking. "Hello there Amy, Rory. My name's Dean, this is Cas and Sammy." Sam looked at him. "Okay Sam, he's called Sam, and as I said this is Cas, he's an angel no big deal let's move on." Cas extruded his arm and shook both of their hands before saying nearly the exact same thing he had said to John and Sherlock. "So Doctor, Amy, Rory, Sherlock and Watson you're all here and i'm happy to see y'all but we don't have time for the fun chit-chat. Me and Sam think there's a case here in Seattle. Tell 'em 'bout it Sammy." Sam went over to the Impala and pulled out his laptop, he flipped it open and held it with one hand, using the other hand to point to the screen. "So you see, over the past two weeks 7 people has disappeared all bodies drained of blood. However, and this is why you're all here, these have not been regular vampire attacks, because the heart is missing from each of these victims and also they all have ties with you lot. Whether it being witnesses to crimes or passers by or just people with whom you've spoken to briefly. We don't know why they're happening yet but we need your help trying to get to the bottom of this."

John, Rory and Amy all looked at each other whilst it was apparent that the Doctor and Sherlock were busy thinking. " So I know it may be a bit late now but, you'll help right?"


End file.
